Love Shall Endure
by bobobear2657
Summary: sequel to Fateful Encounters   Gray proposes to Juvia but Lyon arrives to protest. A fight between them ends with Juvia doing something unexpected and the two rivaling young men learn the true intentions of the young woman they are both so in love with.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_A/N: nothing of fairy tail belongs to me, it belongs to hiro mashima!_

_This is my third fanfic, a sequel to Fateful Encounters which is my first, on request of some of my readers_

_this is a gruvia fanfic because gruvia is my favourite fairy tail couple! 3_

_story begins with gray proposing to juvia at sushihausu..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue~<em>**

Gray entered the guild with his girlfriend, Juvia, at his side. "Yo! Stripper!" Natsu called across the guild.

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that, Firebrain!"

"Oi, like I'll listen to you, Icehead!" Natsu shot back.

Juvia frowned. "Juvia does not want anyone to insult her Gray-sama!"

Natsu shrugged and beckoned for Gray to come over to him. "Yo, get over here!" He turned to Lucy who was sitting beside him, and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay!" Lucy said. She got up and occupied Juvia with chatting about her relationship with Gray. The pair had been dating now for almost one and a half years.

Gray walked over to Natsu. "Yeah what is it?"

Natsu looked about, then leaned in close and whispered, "You should really propose to Juvia soon, Gray!"

Gray looked shocked, but he could tell Natsu wasn't kidding - after all he even said Gray instead of Icebrain, Stripper or one of the many other nicknames he had come up with for the ice mage. "Don't be stupid Natsu," Gray said, returning the formalities of real names.

"What do you mean 'stupid'? You're the one who's being stupid! You've been dating for like thirty six months now and you haven't even given her a ring!"

Gray frowned. "Come on, she's probably not ready for me to ask her. Like, she'd probably faint and then avoid me forever afterwards if I tried now!"

Natsu shrugged at his ice make buddy. "It's now or never. You're old enough, you've been dating long enough, shouldn't you do _something_ that would make her feel special? It's been the same-old-same-old for one and a half years, she's probably disappointed that you won't show any more fondness than that, bozo."

Gray gave his buddy a doubtful look. "You think?"

"Yup." Then before Gray could say anything more, he called out to the girls, "Hey Lucy, Juvia! Gray's agreed to treat us to lunch! Get over here!"

As they rushed over, Gray muttered, "What was that for?"

And Natsu replied, "We can't be looking suspicious, can we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Natsu wiped his mouth then got up. "Be right back," he said, and headed to the bathroom.

Lucy smiled. "Hey yeah me too," and went to the female bathroom, leaving Gray with Juvia.

Gray gazed at Juvia. _Should I ask now? I know those two are deliberately leaving us alone... I'll do it. Wait no, I haven't even got a ring! Well I can do without it for now... here goes..._

He quickly looked down. "Hey Juvia, I was wondering if you would... that is... um... care to - er - um - care to marry me!" he blurted before he could change his mind. "Will you- Eh?" Gray looked in surprise at the empty seat across from him. He was alone at the table. Where had Juvia gone?

He turned and spotted Juvia coming back from the bathroom. "Gray-sama, sorry, I just went to the bathroom," she said giving him a smile.

"Uh, yeah." _Darnit, I won't be able to gather up enough courage again! And besides, I sounded like a dimwit just saying it!__ Oh, I have an idea..._

Gray gave the love of his life a small smile back, then asked, "Hey how about we get together for dinner tomorrow, at Sushihausu?"

"Juvia would love to!" the water mage replied ecstatically.

"I'm glad you do." Gray leaned over and gave Juvia a kiss. Thankfully, after one and a half years, Juvia had finally gotten used to her Gray-sama's kisses enough so she wouldn't faint.

Lucy and Natsu returned from the bathrooms and sat down - Natsu by Gray and Lucy by Juvia.

"So did you do it?" Natsu whispered to Gray.

"Of course not you dimwit! I don't even have a ring, what's with you?" Gray whispered back, feeling like smacking the dragon slayer.

Lucy giggled as she suspected what the two were talking about. Juvia, however, was rather oblivious about the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>yay got the first chapter of sequel finished! don't forget to r&amp;r! thx :)<strong>


	2. A Wary Proposal

**Chapter 2 - A Wary Proposal**

Juvia woke up to the sound of a knock on her door.

"Juvia!" It was Levy.

The water woman got out of bed and opened the door. "Good morning!"

"Morning!" Levy cheerfully replied.

Juvia was confused. "What're you doing here Levy-chan?"

"I'm going to help you dress! You're going to Sushihausu with Gray today right?" Levy grinned as if she knew some sort of secret.

"Juvia can dress herself, but thank you for volunteering Levy," said Juvia appreciatively.

Levy ignored her as she jumped into Juvia's closet and came back a moment later with a blue and rose minidress and a navy pill box hat. "Wear these!" she demanded, putting them on Juvia's bed.

Juvia was flustered. "Thanks, Levy..." _Juvia might as well, they look nice, and Levy is giving no other choice! Is Levy alright today? She seems to be a bit cocky._

Levy gave her a big grin. "See ya later Juvia! And _don't_ forget to wear these!" she exclaimed, pointing to the minidress and hat on the bed, then skipped out the door.

* * *

><p>Erza knocked on Juvia's door, called, "Gray's here!" and walked away.<p>

Inside, Juvia placed her hat on, looked in the mirror and then left her room and met Gray who was waiting for her outside Fairy Hills.

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed, glad to see her.

"Gray-sama, good morning!"

Gray took her hand and they walked together to Sakura Street where Sushihausu, Magnolia's famous sushi restaurant was.

When they went in, the waitress recognized them and seated them. Gray stood up and shook his head. "Can we sit at that table instead?" he requested, pointing to another empty table.

Juvia didn't see anything particularly special about it, but Gray insisted and the waitress agreed so they sat at that other table instead.

After ordering, Gray looked at Juvia and seemed rather forlorn.

"Gray-sama are you alright?"

He blinked and looked away. "No, I'm fine." He ate some maki but his mind seemed preoccupied.

"Gray-sama, Juvia knows something is wrong," Juvia said, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

He winced. "N-nothing, Juvia," he protested, but it was obvious that something was unsettling him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia cannot help you if you won't let her," pleaded Juvia gently with tears in her eyes. "Gray-sama..."

He looked up with a serious expression on his face which made Juvia give a small gasp. "Juvia, I've been thinking about this and I've been too apprehensive of how you would react..." He stared at her, to see what she though so far. _Yeesh I probably sound like an un-self-confident idiot,_ he thought bitterly.

"Go on, Juvia is listening," the young woman said gently.

Somehow, looking at his love gave Gray the courage to continue. " I deliberately chose this restaurant, and had Levy choose your outfit... and this specific table was the one we sat at on our first date..."

Juvia nodded. "Yes, Gray-sama, it all makes sense to Juvia now... but why today?"

He took a deep breath and responded. "Because... so I... how would you like to... er..." He blushed his slight blush and look away. "...marry me?" _Aw, you dimwit, you sound so stupid!_ he scolded himself.

Juvia sat there shocked, unable to take it all in. _Gray-sama just asked Juvia to marry him! Ah! But Juvia isn't ready yet! Gray-sama! That is what has been worrying you... What can Juvia say?_

"Juvia - loves Gray-sama... but..." she began slowly.

Gray sighed and got up to leave. "Alright I get the point," he said bitterly. "You love me but you can't marry me. Then what good is our love?" He walked stiffly towards the entrance and exited, leaving Juvia behind, still trying to find some way to tell him he assumed wrongly.

"Gray-sama..." she whispered after him. "Juvia loves you and wants you... Please come back dear Gray-sama..."

* * *

><p><strong>for once Juvia is not the one overreacting... so will gray come back to answer his love or will he keep on doubting himself? wait for the next update and review! :)<strong>


	3. Trapped

**Chapter 3 - Trapped**

Gray ran to a part of town he had never been before. He spotted an abandoned old building past a small hill about a hundred meters away from town and gratefully hid in the shelter there.

_How could I be so dumb? She doesn't want to marry me... Why would she? I'm just an idiot... I should have truly done Iced Shell on Bora one and a half years ago, then I would be dead and she would be free of the burden of pretending to love me... Juvia... why?_

He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks but for once he didn't try to stop them. _I'm such an idiot... crying about something as trivial as this..._

_Trivial... wow I'm so dense..._

He closed his eyes and lay on the ground, its cold chill being a comforting reminder of his childhood...

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry I was late, Cana got me to be an eye-witness for Bora's 'trial', if you see my meaning," Gray muttered. "And on my way back," he continued, "I had to go get something."<em>

_Juvia looked up. "Gray-sama?"_

_"Yeah, I just got here. Were you crying? Hey, did you fall asleep?"_

_"Oh... Maybe Juvia did..."_

_Gray sat down in the chair opposite her. "Hey, so Bora was your boyfriend huh?"_

_Juvia winced. "Yes... not now though. Juvia does not care for him," she said quietly._

_Gray gave her a slight grin. "Good. Cuz he's been arrested." Then he looked down at the food. "It's gonna go cold if we don't eat it soon, and we wouldn't want Sushihausu's food to get cold without us having some," he said, picking up his chopsticks._

_"Juvia? You okay?" He narrowed his eyes at the water mage._

_Juvia turned away. "Juvia is okay," she managed to whisper, but had to wipe the tears welling in her eyes._

_"Did I do something wrong? Juvia..." Gray frowned and got out of his seat, walked over, and took Juvia's napkin. "Here, wipe with this... gently, I don't want your eyes to go red," he muttered._

_Juvia took the napkin and wiped away her tears._

_Gray took a deep breath. "What did I do? Tell me what's wrong," he demanded._

_"Juvia - had a dream that her Gray-sama - " Juvia blurted and then turned away, blushing._

_Gray cupped her chin with his hand to make her face him, and stared into her blue eyes. "Go on._

_Instead, Juvia blushed more, and looked away._

_"Gray-sama - gave Juvia... a - ring," she managed to say, then got up out of her chair and raced out of Sushihausu, the tears returning._

_Gray stood up and was about to call after her when..._

_*flash!*_

_"Juvia!" Gray patted her on her right shoulder. "Be careful, you almost fainted..."_

_Then he gave her a shy look. "I like you, you know..."_

_"Gray-sama?" He just said he liked Juvia! Oh..._

_"This is not a dream, Juvia. Don't worry. If you don't like me then I won't be hurt, I -"_

_"Gray-sama, don't say that to Juvia... she... likes you too..." the water mage whispered, averting her gaze._

_Gray let go of her shoulders and instead took her hand. "Juvia, look at me. I really do like you. That is..." A slight blush rose in his cheeks and he gave a sigh, then pulled her close and gave her a kiss._

_Then he turned away, thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."_

_Juvia looked at him and for a moment they were both silent. Then Gray turned around, about to say some more when she fainted._

_Gray bent over to take her in his arms. "Juvia!"_

_*flash*_

_The door opened and there was a flick! of a camera as they kissed. The new couple stopped and stared at the two figures in the doorway._

_Cana grinned at them and beside her, Mirajane was holding the guilty camera._

_"Cana!" cried Gray, shocked and embarrassed. "And Mira!"_

_Juvia didn't say anything, just stared at them, shocked._

_The two women gave them their signature grins. Cana winked at them, "Sorry, couldn't resist! Believe me, later when you two get married, you'll be glad we did this! You might get us to show it at your wedding too," she added, then turned and walked away after Mirajane._

_Juvia gave one look at their escaping figures and fell to the floor._

_"Juvia!"_

_Gray caught her just in time and shook her gently to make sure she was conscious. "Juvia, don't be like that. Cana -" he said slowly, "just might be right."_

_Juvia gazed up into her rescuer's and love's eyes. They were honest and loving and gentle. "Gray-sama," she said adoringly, the colour returning to her face._

_She smiled, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss._

* * *

><p>Gray opened his eyes. He was sleeping on the ground in an old rickety building. He looked about and then sat upright. <em>Man that was a weird dream... a flashback of some sort? Juvia actually kissed me instead of me kissing her first?<em>

He sighed. _I wish she would show she loved me. I wish she actually _did_ love me... she used to, I guess, but not anymore... what did I do wrong?_

He got up and decided to go back home. He opened the front door of the building and to his surprise, he saw a collage of dark blues, greens, purples and swirling shades of blacks. _What?_ Then he realized the truth.

"This isn't an old rickety building!" he exclaimed aloud. "It's an illusion, created by Concealment Magic!"

* * *

><p><strong>oh great, so now Gray's trapped in an illusion! how's he going to get out, what's going to happen to him? wait for next update chapter four! :)<strong>


	4. The Interruption

**Chapter 4 - The Interruption**

"Hah, gotcha Gray!" A voice called triumphantly.

Gray shut the door hurriedly and swiveled around. "Daphne! So it's you behind all this," Gray scowled. _She better not have seen me cry._

Daphne grinned deviously while she sucked on a Metamo stick. "Yes! Levy and Mirajane told me to capture you so I did! Apparently you got into some trouble with your girlfriend and she cried her heart out to Levy and Levy asked Mirajane what to do and Mirajane told me to capture you so I did because you got into some trouble with your girlfriend!"

Gray frowned. _She's repeating herself..._ "All I did was -" He gave a silent sigh. Daphne was staring at him intently like a baby while sucking on her Metamo stick. _Oh my goodness she's being so idiotic HOW DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS?_

"Yeah go on!"

"All I did was - eh, that is..."

Daphne grinned. "I already know. I told you - your weeping girlfriend told Levy who told Mira who told me!"

Gray gave her a look. "So why am I captured, hey?"

"So we can keep you from running away! And then you can sort things out with your girlfriend!"

"She has a name and it's Juvia," Gray said coldly. _But is she my girlfriend still? Like I said to Natsu that day, she's probably appalled... Darn that Natsu, coercing me into agreeing to pay lunch for all four of us! Juvia and me, I'm okay with. Lucy, also okay. But that firebrain? He eats way too much then complains that the food isn't burnt enough! Stupid kid.__ And now it results into this - Juvia avoiding me, crying that I found out she doesn't truly love me, and I'm stuck with Daphne of all people and I can't even get out. Stupid, stupid Natsu!_

Daphne took on a serious face. "Hey, calm down, I know... and this Juvia doesn't hate you like you told her you think she does," Daphne explained. "In fact she was crying because she thought you hated her now!"

Gray looked at Daphne curiously. "What?"

"Yup, she's depressed because you ran from her. If anyone's doing the running, it should be that Lyon guy, who likes your girlfriend!" Daphne said, giving Gray a sly smile. "You think I should give him some Metamo, cheer him up a bit? I'll give him a discount!"

Gray ignored that last part. "Juvia - she - wants to marry me?" he said in a low voice, unbelieving.

"That's right! Wait a second. You _proposed_ to her? Oh yeah, Mira told me... I forgot... Hah! I didn't think you would have the guts to do that, so congratulations, Gray!" Daphne said nonchalantly.

"At this rate we won't get married," he muttered.

Daphne seemed baffled. "Come on, there's nothing wrong! You both love each other and yeah, right? From what I've heard from Mira, you two even..." she stopped there and grinned.

Gray gaped at her, shocked and angry. "We even what? If it's what I think you're thinking then you're wrong and she's wrong too!" _Mira's gonna get it!_ he grumbled inside his head.

"No, no, nothing!" She waved a hand at him as if to shoo away his anger, her other hand holding up a beloved Metamo stick.

Then they heard footsteps and Daphne gave an excited grin.

"Come on, don't worry I'm sure he still loves you, he's just feeling hurt right now," a voice said soothingly from a distance, somewhere in the 'building'.

"Do you really think so Mira-chan?" a troubled voice asked. Gray recognized it. _Juvia?__ And the first voice was Mira's... she is too much of a matchmaker..._

"Yes Juvia, don't worry! Come here now and maybe you'll be able to sort things out!"

"Eh?"

The footsteps grew louder and suddenly the figures of a smiling, bouyant Mira and a disheartened Juvia came around a corner.

Gray scowled. _This was all just a setup for me and Juvia to talk, but this time I've got nowhere to run! _He glanced at Daphne, who was grinning and talking to the two girls. Juvia was nervously glimpsing at him, not taking part in the conversation. _I'll just have to try and explain things to her. Even if I end up sounding like an idiot at least things will be cleared and we can just go on our separate ways after that._

Meanwhile Juvia was thinking about the same things. _Juvia is scared of how Gray-sama will react. He is usually cool and collected but earlier he was very upset. Juvia hopes he is okay. If he doesn't like Juvia anymore she will cry a lot... but nothing will change except we will part afterwards. Juvia can bear it, because Gray-sama is not perfect for her if he does not like her anymore. Oh, Gray-sama, please do love her though!_

"Go ahead, Juvia!" Mira's cheery voice broke into her thoughts.

"Eh? Oh, alright," Juvia said anxiously. She walked a bit closer to Gray, who didn't say a word but just shifted his gaze in another direction.

"Gray-sama," she said softly.

Gray frowned but didn't reply.

"Gray-sama, are you okay?"

He didn't say anything.

"Tell Juvia what is wrong. She cares for you, dear Gray-sama," said Juvia soothingly, all the while wishing he would just say something that would make everything right again.

"No she doesn't!" Gray burst. "Why would she, when her 'Gray-sama' is just an idiot who can't do anything properly, not propose or anything!" he yelled, wanting to turn around and run. Then he remembered his case and stood there steaming.

"That is not true!" Juvia yelled, tears welling up in her eyes as she ran over to her dear beloved and held him in a loving hug. "Gray-sama is nothing like that!"

"Ai!" Gray stood there shocked as Juvia embraced him, refusing to let go. Her tears spilled over and dripped onto his shoulders but he made no move to wipe them off. _She still loves me? What?_

Then he reached his arms around her and hugged her back. "I'm sorry Juvia for doubting you and myself... So..." He pulled away and held Juvia by the shoulders, looking at her with confidence. "Will you marry me?"

Juvia looked up at him, her deep blue eyes glistening with the last tears. "Gray-sama... Juvia loves you and she -"

"NO!" A loud voice interrupted.

Gray pulled away from Juvia, with one arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He looked in shock as he spotted the intruder. "Lyon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lyon has arrived... and just when Juvia is about to say yes to Gray's loving proposal! what is he doing there? gruvia must win! :) I love them too much<strong>


	5. What Have They Done!

**Chapter 5**** - What Have They Done?**

The cool figure of Lyon swiveled around so he could see Gray and Juvia's faces. "Yes it's me, and I'm not letting my Juvia marry you, Gray," he said, stepping towards them. He was wearing a long white cloak with black fur trimmings over the shoulders and the collar.

"So this is Lyon!" Mira said, grinning. "So that's why you're here?" _This is getting interesting!_she thought, ever the one who loves such romantic comedies, even though there was nothing light and cheerful about what was going on at the moment.

"Yes. I was in Magnolia and overheard Lucy talking to a bluenette about how Gray was going to propose to Juvia, then saw Ms. Mirajane Strauss and my dear darling Juvia leaving the guild. Of course I followed," he said.

"You blockhead!" Gray steamed, his arm still around Juvia's shoulders.

Juvia sighed worriedly. "Juvia does not want to see you childhood friends argue!" she protested.

"'Friends'? Why would I be friends with this dolt who only likes you because you're beautiful!" Gray yelled.

Lyon looked shocked. "That's not true, stop lying because you're the dolt, Gray Fullbuster!"

"Then why did you start liking her when you first _saw_ her, when you hadn't an idea of her other traits, huh, Lyon Vastia?" Gray shot back.

To this Lyon was wordless as he pondered the question for a moment, then realizing he was trapped he frowned and shouted, "Then be that way, we'll settle things with a fight! Winner gets Juvia! This will be a fight -"

"- to the death!" Gray snarled, letting go of Juvia. Mira grasped Juvia tightly as Daphne watched (sucking on another Metamo stick), and Gray looked back at his love. "Don't worry I'll be fine, and so will you once I've taken care of that brat," he told her. He stripped off his shirt.

"You'll lose first!" Lyon said, throwing off his white cloak and white shirt. The two ice make mages pushed their hands together to form symbols for Ice Make.

"No!" Juvia cried. As the tears ran down her cheeks she tore away from Mira and placed herself firmly between the two mages who were rushing at each other about to fight.

But they didn't hear or notice her. Gray lunged in. "Ice Make - Death Scythe!" A giant ice scythe formed in his hand and he got ready to swing it down at Lyon.

Lyon grinned and burst forward. "I will beat you yet, Gray Fullbuster! Ice Make - Wolf!" Ice formed around his hand, turning it into an ice wolf head. He swung back his arm to get the hard momentum for the attack.

"HA!" they yelled and struck hard, ever determined to win the lady they were now hurting. Juvia gave an agonized yell and collapsed to the ground, then the young men fighting for her fell back and realized what they had just done.

"Juvia!" Gray leaned down to embrace her and rest her weak, hurt body in his arms. He looked up at Lyon who had the same shocked and anguished expression on his face.

His voice came out in stutters. "Wh-what have w-we d-done?" he whispered, staring horrified at Juvia's limp body.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the two of them. In a faint voice she whispered, "Juvia will not let two... childhood friends... fight over her... She would rather... die than see one of them... die..." Then her eyes closed and they could just faintly make out her troubled breathing.

Mira and Daphne walked over slowly, stunned as they watched Juvia in her distressed condition. "Will she be alright?" Daphne whispered, dropping to her knees and letting go of the Metamo stick. It fell and rolled slightly on the ground beside her. Mira fell to her knees too, looking over the troubled water woman.

No one spoke, they just stared, overcome at seeing this happen to their beloved Juvia.

"W-we... it wasn't supposed to be like th-this...!" Lyon said, breaking the silence.

"None of us intended to, don't be like that," Mira said, trying to comfort him, but the tears had already come and she turned away to hide her grieving expression.

"It was my fault! I suggested the fight! I interrupted the proposal! This never would've happened if I hadn't went and been stupid! Gray is right; I am a dolt, a blockhead, I'm an idiot!" Lyon yelled, standing up and looking away, ashamed at knowing it was all his fault.

"Lyon!" Mira said. "Don't be like that! Stop it, it's not right to think that way!" She shook her head. "Don't do that!"

Lyon shook his head and walked away to a corner of the room. "It's all my fault, I should have never interrupted! I should have never came!" He was breathing heavily, fiercely, tormented by his shame and guilt. "Juvia I'm sorry! If you can hear me it's all my fault and I'm sorry and I'll never ruin your life like this again! I'll leave Fiore! I'll kill myself! I'll -"

"STOP IT LYON!" Gray's stern voice echoed about the room and down the halls in the building.

Mira and Daphne didn't say a word. Gray hadn't spoken yet since he had called out Juvia's name and cradled her. But now he had let her carefully down onto the ground and had stood up, facing Lyon.

"Stop it now!"

Lyon stopped his quick pacing and for a moment the only sound he made was his hasty, anguished breathing. Then he turned slowly around. "Gray..."

Gray nodded. "Lyon... Whatever happens... if Juvia lives, if -" he paused and everyone who saw his face could see that he was just as much distressed as they were, if not more. "If Juvia dies, it won't matter who's fault it was. But I know she wants us to be friends. Lyon, we can't be blaming ourselves or others, it's not up to us to judge, as much as it's not up to us whether Juvia will be alright!" He looked down. "So we should become friends, because that's all we can do right now, Lyon."

The two ice mages looked across at each other each sharing identical feelings. Lyon stood there, slowly taking in all that Gray had said. Then he took a deep breath and replied. "Gray, will you be my friend? I mean for real..." He trailed off, gazing nervously at Gray.

Gray gave a smile and nodded. "Yeah."

For a moment neither spoke. The two were standing there, pondering the friendship they had renewed from ages ago. It was something new they shared as students of Ur and now grown ice mages.

Then they heard a soft groan from where the girls were. "Gray..." Juvia whispered weakly, turning her head slightly. "Gray..."

The two ice mages rushed to her and bent over her, hearts pounding as the beloved water mage whispered the name of her love repeatedly, as if in a trance...


	6. Because She Cares

**Chapter 6 - Because She Cares**

Juvia turned her head to the other side. "Gray..." she whispered for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her two lovers who had just formed a new, sincere friendship bent over her, worried. They could hear their hearts pounding away as they waited and watched.

Her eyes flitted open and Daphne gave a small gasp, then her eyes closed and a feeling of disappointment sunk in all their hearts.

Then they opened once more and she blinked, looked to her right, at Lyon, then her left, at Gray. Her hand drifted over to her left and reached slowly out towards Gray's. "Gray-sama..."

"Juvia! Are you alright?" he asked tensely, taking her hand in his.

"Juvia feels fine..." she whispered in response. "And... Lyon...?"

"I'm right here," the ice mage said, feeling hopeful now that Juvia had started talking.

"Mira... Daphne..."

"Here," Mira said softly.

"I'm here too," Daphne said.

"Juvia doesn't want... you all... to worry... Juvia will be fine..." Then suddenly, unexpectedly, she gave a gasp and her eyes closed and Gray felt her hand go limp.

Daphne jumped up. "I'll go get help!" And she muttered something under her breath to dissolve the Concealment Magic of the building. Then she fled away towards the Magnolia Hospital, yelling frantically.

Mira nodded. "I'll go to the guild and tell the others," she said, getting up. She exited, leaving Juvia in the hands of Gray and Lyon.

The two ice mages exchanged glances. "What do we do now?" Lyon said softly as if speaking louder would further harm Juvia.

"We wait," Gray replied solemnly. He gazed at Juvia's still body, thankful that he could still hear her ever vague breathing.

It felt like hours to them although only less than half an hour had actually passed when Daphne returned with people from Magnolia Hospital.

Lyon and Gray watched sadly as Juvia was taken from their arms and lifted into an ambulance to be brought to the ER. Neither wanted to let her go, but both knew they had to. So just this once they released her and entrusted her care to the people from the hospital. But neither felt particularly willing.

Daphne decided to go along with her but Lyon and Gray, however much they wanted to keep her, didn't feel like going anywhere.

Mira arrived back shortly after with her brother Elfman and her sister Lisanna as well as Lucy.

Lisanna, and Mira greeted Gray and Lyon, then talked amongst themselves, unsure of what else to say to the anxious pair of ice mages.

Elfman and Lucy stayed by them.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked.

"She was still breathing when the hospital guys took her," Gray replied but his mind was on something far away, obviously on Juvia.

Lucy managed a smile. "Well I'm glad of that." She bit her lip and sat on the cold ground by Lisanna and Mira.

Elfman crouched by Gray and Lyon, who looked unsure. "You think she's alright?" he asked.

Elfman gave a small grin. "Yes, Magnolia Hospital is one of the best hospital in Fiore."

"I feel so stupid. It's all my fault and I can't even do anything but sit here and wait! I feel so... useless."

"There are times when real men will feel self-conscious and that's what makes them men; when they can properly judge themselves," Elfman said in his stony, rough mannered voice, but Lyon could sense the compassion in his stern sounding words.

"Yeah. You think I'm being too lenient with myself, right?"

Elfman shook his head. "Opposite. You're being too harsh. I told you, a man is a real man when they can properly judge themselves, not when they are unsure!" he said stonily. Then he got up from his crouching position and walked to the entrance. He turned around. "Remember that!" Then he left.

Mira smiled to herself as she watched him leave. _Younger brother, always knowing what to say._

Then they heard a shout and Daphne came running in, panting. After catching her breath for a moment she cried, "Good news, Juvia's conscious! And they got her to drink some fluids!"

Mira, Lisanna and Lucy looked up, stunned and happy, and Lyon leapt to his feet. "So she's going to be fine! Can we go see her?"

"Yes!" Daphne said excitedly, then stuck a Metamo stick partway in her mouth. Mira led her sister and Natsu and Lucy out after Daphne towards the Hospital.

Lyon started after then, then looked back at Gray, who was still seated on the ground. "You coming?"

Gray shook his head slowly from right to left. "What if she hates us for hurting her like that? What if she rejects me after all this waiting?" _I can't live without her marrying me, not after all we've been through!_

"Gray can't you see? You explained this to me earlier but I didn't understand. Now I do. You told me, it's not up to us to decide anything, and that's exactly right. We have no say in what she thinks of us now or anytime but remember she was willing to do this to keep us from fighting! Even though she probably knew what would happen! But she did it anyway because she cares for us. That will not change and she will be the same Juvia she ever was to us, got that?" Lyon took a deep breath. "Come on, let's go."

Gray gave him a grin. "You're right there, Lyon. 'Kay, I'm coming with you!" He got up and exited the illusion building with his childhood friend.


	7. Apology Accepted

**Chapter 7 - Apology Accepted**

Lyon and Gray had caught up to Daphne, Mira, Lisanna and Lucy so they arrived at the Magnolia Hospital together. They went in.

"Hello!" greeted the lady behind the Information desk. "Can I help you?"

"We're visitors for Juvia Lockser, who was brought here rather recently," Daphne said. "She's in the West Wing, room two hundred and seven, I think."

The lady fiddled with some papers and then nodded. "Yes, can I ask what your relations are?"

Mira grinned. "We're all mages from the same guild as she is, Fairy Tail; and one of us recently proposed to her but she hasn't replied yet," she added impishly.

The employee lady smiled. "I'm sorry for not recognizing you at first glance, of course you're from Fairy Tail! Yes, room two hundred and seven in the West Wing. Go on ahead!" She gestured to a hallway.

"I have some things to do," Daphne said.

Mira nodded. "I know my way around here as I've been here plenty of times, I'll bring them to Juvia's room." She gestured for the group to follow her, then led them down the right hallway.

Daphne watched them turn a corner at the end of the hall, then grinned at the lady. "Have you, by any chance, ever heard of Metamo?"

* * *

><p>A nurse knocked lightly on Room 207's door, then opened it and went in. "Ms. Lockser, you have visitors," she called softly. "A Ms. Strauss, her younger sister, a Ms. Heartfilia and two young men by the names of Fullbuster and Vastia."<p>

"Oh... Juvia would like to see them. Please let them in," Juvia said. _Juvia is excited to see them again! Gray-sama... and Lyon too._

She heard the nurse exchange a few words with Mira then the group of five came in.

"Juvia!" Lucy called, coming over to her bedside. "How're you feeling?"

Juvia smiled at her. _Juvia is sure Lucy is not her romantic rival. She is a sweet caring friend with no thoughts of taking Gray away._ "Juvia is feeling perfectly fine. She is a bit dazed though, and her side hurts but not too much." In truth it hurt quite a bit but she was able to hide it from her friends. She didn't want them to worry.

"Good," Lucy said, relieved. Lisanna and Mira were looking around the hospital room and then came over to talk to Juvia.

"Hello Juvia," Lisanna said cheerfully. "I hope you're feeling alright. This is a nice room and a nice hospital."

"Juvia is comfortable here," agreed Juvia, grateful for her friends' care.

"Well it certainly seems like it," Mira said. Then she turned to Lyon and Gray who were watching silently.

Lyon walked over to Juvia's bedside. "Hey, sorry about everything. It was my fault and I want to say that I'm... sorry. I never should have interrupted you guys," he apologized.

"Juvia does not want you to worry about that, because she feels alright," the dear water mage said graciously. _Juvia's side hurts because of Lyon's Ice Make Wolf, but that does not matter to her..._ she thought, just glad that she was alive and rather well for someone who had been attacked by an Ice Wolf, and Death Scythe (which had given a blow to her head that had been the cause of her unconsciousness).

Lyon looked relieved. "I love you... Juvia. But Gray loves you even more. Don't be angry with him for hurting you," he pleaded for his newfound friend.

"No... Juvia still loves her Gray-sama, she is not angry. Juvia loves you too Lyon-sama... do not worry, Juvia is not angry at all," Juvia assured him.

Lyon gave her a grin, then looked towards the women by him - Mira, who was watching quietly, and Lisanna and Lucy who were chatting in hushed voices. "Let's go," he said in a low voice to them, and they trooped out after him leaving Gray with Juvia.

Up until now Gray had not said anything. But now he walked over to Juvia and gazed at her eyes. They were twinkling like stars. "You're feeling fine huh?" He said it slowly and carefully but with a certain calmness, as if he had all the time in the world.

Juvia smiled. "Yes, Gray-sama," she replied.

He smiled back. "Yeah... Juvia, let's start from where we left off," he said. He bent on one knee and even then Juvia had to look up a bit to see his face. "Juvia, I love you like crazy, I cannot live without you." He took something out of his pocket, a petite velvet box with silk inside cushioning a ring - a slender silver band with a diamond studded heart.

Juvia gasped. "Gray-sama... this ring..."

He gave her a nod. "It's the one you told me you had in your dream, after our first date. Juvia... will you marry me?"

Her face brightened and she nodded. "Gray-sama... I love you and yes, I will!" she exclaimed eagerly. If she hadn't been hospitalized she would've gotten up and given him a giant hug.

Gray looked pleased but he said, "Don't be hasty about it. Are you sure?"

"Hasty? I've been thinking about it since you first proposed in Sushihausu, Gray-sama," Juvia told him lovingly. She reached out and let him take her hand in his. "Yes, Gray-sama, I would love to marry you!"

He grinned and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. "There you go," he said quietly, then got up from one knee and leaned over her bedside and gave her a light kiss. "I'll go get the others," he told her, and turned to open the door. "Hey you can come in now!"

Mira grinned as she and Lisanna, Lucy and Lyon came into the spacey room. "I thought you two had fainted in there, you took that long!" she was about to say, when she looked at Juvia and spotted the diamond heart ring around her ring finger. She could only stand there thinking, _I knew they would get married someday! Mission accomplished. I've been working at this for over a year and a half now and they've finally gone and done it. How sweet__..._

"Did he propose? Did you say yes? I knew it!" Lucy said happily.

"Congratulations Juvia!" Lisanna said, giving her a radiant smile like only she can. Meanwhile the two ephebes were having a light chat.

Lyon nodded towards Gray. "Congratulations Gray."

"You okay about this?"

"Knew it was coming, of course. You're right - I was strucken by how beautiful she looked but then I soon grew into liking her gentle kind character too, and I'm sure _everyone_ admires her faithfulness towards you," he teased with a grin.

Gray grinned back. "Never really noticed it until what she did earlier... She is one of a kind, huh?"

"Yeah..."

The two watched Lucy, Lisanna and Mira give Juvia their heartfelt congratulations and then chat about the past one and a half years with her.

Mira sighed remembering the past. "I heard from Cana all about the first time he asked you out... It started at a picnic, in Magnolia Park..."


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue~**_

Lucy smiled as she saw Juvia come out from the dressing room. "Juvia you look beautiful!"

"Juvia looks... beautiful?" Juvia asked as they went back inside and looked at her in the mirror. She blushed.

She was wearing a long white wedding dress with a translucent lace shawl, a low, laced v-neck collar, and a single neat line of large knots with bows trimmed with lace and tiny pearls. It was a sleeveless dress. She was wearing slim white gloves reaching up to her elbow, and held a white silk handkerchief. Her hair was in her usual cute, cropped cut and she had a pearl necklace on.

"Yes," Lucy said. "You look lovely!"

"The ceremony is going to start soon!" Mira called, stepping into the room. "Oh Juvia you look wonderful! Now come along, the bride can't be late."

As the two girls followed Mira out Juvia thought with a smile, _bride... she said 'bride'! Juvia is a bride today!_

It had taken three months to get the wedding prepared as well as for Juvia to recover fully, but now the wait was surely worth it. Anticipation was bottled up inside of her and she was more than ready to be called Juvia Fullbuster for the first time.

* * *

><p>The whole audience watched in awe as Wendy, the flower girl, finished her slow walk down the aisle now covered with dainty flower petals. Then the bridesmaids and their men came down the aisle, one pair at a time.<p>

First was Natsu, bringing Lucy with him. Then they parted at the end of the aisle, Natsu by Gray, and Lucy on the other side. It had been a shock to Natsu that Gray had chosen him to be his Best Man but he took it seriously.

Next couple to come was Jellal with Erza by his side. Meredy and Ultear who were also in the audience were happily watching them and whispering to each other. They split up to; Jellal took a spot by Natsu and Gray, and Erza went beside Lucy.

The third pair was Levy, escorted by Gajeel. He hadn't wanted to be a Man of Honour but Levy had persuaded him with a cute puppy face and a lot of sweet talking, so there he was and, Mira thought to herself, they didn't look in the least bad together. Levy stood by Lucy and Erza and Gajeel (who tried to hide that he didn't want to) took his place beside Natsu, Gray and Jellal.

The last pair to come down the aisle was Elfman, taking his beloved younger sister Lisanna who had a radiant smile. Lisanna parted him at the end of the aisle to join the other three girls and Elfman went on the left of Gajeel.

Then the music slowed into a very romantic wedding melody and it was as if the whole group there held their breath when the bride stepped onto the aisle, escorted by Lyon because she had no relatives and Bora was a man of the past. They walked together down the aisle, and stopped in front of the minister with the bride and groom's best friends on either side, and Gray by the minister.

The music faded away and the minister spoke, with Lyon assuring him that Juvia had his permission to go marry Gray. Then he went and stood beside Elfman.

Then Gray took his place in front of the minister and across from Juvia his bride and the wedding vows began.

* * *

><p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.<p>

Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace..." The minister paused.

No one spoke and he continued...

"...Wilt the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Gray nodded. "I will."

The minister turned to Juvia. "Wilt the have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Juvia gave him a smile. "I will."

When the rest of the formalities were finished, the priest nodded to the couple. "The groom may now kiss the bride."

For a moment there was silence and the very air was still. Then Gray reached over and took Juvia's hands in his, then gave her a long, tender kiss to which the audience cheered.

After a moment more they broke apart and Gray turned to his Men of Honour, and Juvia turned to her bridesmaids, who surrounded her and gave her a big hug.

Jellal grinned at his friend. "Gray Fullbuster, you're finally married!"

"I knew it'd happen, it never would've happened this soon if it wasn't for my help though," Natsu said elatedly.

Gray gave him a look. "Yeah, sure." _That idiot is giving me that stupid innocent smile again. Why did I ever ask him to be my best man?_

"You're a real man now, congratulations!" Elfman cheered. "Not to say you weren't one before you were married."

"Yeah, congratulations," Gajeel muttered, not really getting into the festive part of it all.

Levy walked a few paces closer and shook his head. "You have too little enthusiasm. Speak up!" she said gleefully.

"Uh, yeah Gray! Congratulations on getting married to your girlfriend!" Gajeel tried again.

"Much better!" Levy said.

"Agreed," Jellal put in.

"Wow, letting your girlfriend boss you around huh?" Natsu said to Gajeel with a chortle. Before Gajeel could shoot something back Lucy interrupted.

"Hey did I just hear you say something?" Lucy called over to him with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, n-no, Lucy!"

"Good!"

"Hah, afraid of Lucy, are you?" Gajeel snickered. Levy put her hands on her hips and glared up at him, to which he immediately looked away and muttered, "Hey yeah nevermind about that, firebrain..."

* * *

><p>Lyon pulled Gray aside. "You've finally done it, you went and got yourself married to Juvia, huh?" Lyon said with a grin.<p>

"Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way," Gray said with finality.

"Huh, yeah..." Lyon stared at Gray. "You think I'm going to be able to find myself a girl like Juvia?"

Gray grinned at him. "Yes. Haven't you noticed that Sherry girl will do anything for you?"

Lyon gave him a shocked look. "No. Actually?"

"Yes, it's obvious, really."

Lyon laughed. "I do like her, I guess. I started taking more of an interest in her and then I met Juvia and sort of abandoned my love for Sherry. She likes me?"

"Like crazy, I'm willing to bet," Gray confirmed.

Lyon thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Let's not talk about that. I'm more interested in how many children you and Juvia are planning to have," he said with a mocking glint in his eyes.

He caught Gray off guard. "What? We're not going to have children! I mean... if it's fine with you then let's not go there..."

* * *

><p>After getting up and congratulating Juvia, Mira sat back down in her seat in the second row and smiled to herself, watching the bickering group of bridesmaids and men of honour. She was especially looking at Lucy and Natsu. <em>They truly look cute together, <em>she thought cheerfully. _Ah, the things __I am willing to do to see __those two getting together one day..._


End file.
